I don't deserve you
by Grace-1997
Summary: Tinka and Ty are together but Tinka still gets bullied, also because of her relationship with Ty and some girls of the school, who are jealous , are always telling her, that she's not good enough for Ty. Can Ty do something to show her, that those guys are wrong or will Tinka break up with him out of desperation? Tynka One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D


**Hay guys! I wanted to write a SIU One Shot and now I'm doing it! :D**

**This time it's not Cogan! :D**

**It's Tynka and I hope you guys like it! :)**

**I know, it's been a while, but if you have One Shot requests, write me a message with summary! (No matter which couple) :D**

**Hope you guys like the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Tinka and Ty are together but Tinka still gets bullied, also because of her relationship with Ty and some girls of the school, who are jealous , are always telling her, that she's not good enough for Ty. Can Ty do something to show her, that those guys are wrong or will Tinka break up with him out of desperation?**

* * *

**At Crusty's**

**Tinka's POV:**

I was sitting at Crusty's, thinking about the relationship between Ty and I. We were together for 5 months and I couldn't be any more happy with him. He was a great boyfriend and he had really changed a lot in the past months. He was sometimes even a real gentleman. Everything would be perfect, if there wasn't that one problem.

The other girls in school. I sighed at that thought.

Ty told me that I was the only one for him and I wanted to believe that, and mostly did, but the girls in school were freaking me out. They always tried to hit on Ty. They did as if he didn't have a girlfriend and Ty tried to get them away from him but he was also having a really hard time with that.

I didn't know what to do about that. I tried to insult them, to tell them to back away from my boyfriend, but nothing really helped. They just continued to flirt with Ty and ignored my warnings, my pleas, everything. I knew that most of the girls already couldn't stand me before, but how could you try to get the boyfriend of another girl? That was so low and they were doing it to me all the time.

Especially Kristin, who tried to get him and completely ignored everything that Ty said. That one day, she even almost kissed him and I cried the whole day until Ty calmed me down. He always told me that they're not worth it and that he only loves me but it was sometimes hard to believe.

Before I could think any further, Kristin suddenly came in to Crusty's. I groaned. She was the last person I wanted to see right now. She was already giving me enough trouble at school and then I had to see her at Crusty's? Well, Crusty's was open for everyone, that was true. She sadly had all rights to be here but I wished that she hadn't. People like her shouldn't be allowed to be here.

I hid behind the menu card, hoping that she wouldn't see me. Sadly, she did. She smirked and walked up to me and I groaned inside. I didn't need more insulting. The thing at school was already bad enough and I hated it completely.

''Hello, Tinka.'' Kristin greeted me disgustingly, with a smirk on her face.

I groaned and looked up to her, annoyed. ''What do you want, Kristin? Can't you just leave me alone? Aren't you already annoying me enough at school?''

Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

Kristin stiffled a laugh and replied, ''Well, let's see. You look ridiculous and yet you still think that Ty really loves you. Some pretty good reasons to insult a loser like you, Tinka. Even though I also have some pity with you.''

I rolled my eyes at her. ''You're just jealous because Ty wants me and not you.''

Kristin laughed, along with the rest of the girls in her gang.

''Wants you? He's just using you! Why should he want a sparkling girl with some ridiculous accent that everybody hates? He deserves so much better than you and you know that. Pity. That's what he has and he wants to hurt you but you know what? I'll leave you alone with your imaginations and go to order a pizza now with my FRIENDS.'' She told me and then walked away.

I felt tears in my eyes.

Suddenly I saw Ty walking in to Crusty's.

Oh my God. He couldn't see me like that. I quickly put the money for the pizza on my table and then made a run for it, right past Ty. You ask why I was crying even though Kristin was always insulting me?

Well, because I kinda thought that she was right. Ty deserves so much better than me. Why was he even together with me in the first place? He could do so much better and was together with me. Did he really want to hurt me? Well, he was a player before, but he changed, right? He wouldn't just use me as his toy? Kristin was just trying to make me unsure, wasn't she?

Well, but what if she was right with more than just the fact that he deserves better? I felt more tears in my eyes and just wanted to go over the street, as suddenly an arm held me back.

I felt the familiar feeling and actually didn't need to turn around to know that it was Ty. I turned around to him and looked at him, a tear running down my cheek.

Ty looked concerned, shocked and confused at me. ''Tinka! What's wrong? Why did you just run out of Crusty's? And baby, why are you crying? What happened?'' He asked me, confused.

I wanted to turn back away but he took my other hand too.

''Tinka, please talk to me!'' He pleaded me, confused and desperate.

I sighed and more tears started to fall. Kristin was right. At least, that was what I thought. Ty didn't really love me. He was only using me and I did fall for him. I loved that guy and he was a jerk.

''I think that Kristin is right.'' I stated and Ty looked even more confused at me.

''What are you talking about? With what is Kristin right? What did she say to you? Did she insult you? Did she hurt you? I'm going to teach that stupid brat a lesson! Tinka please tell me what she did!'' He exclaimed madly.

I sighed. ''She told me that I'm not good enough for you, that you deserve so much better than me and that you're just using me, because who wants someone like me? I'm pretty sure that she's right. You deserve so much better and the only reason you could really be together with me is to hurt me and insult me. Why should you be together with someone like me?'' I told him, more and more tears falling with every word spoken.

I couldn't help it. I love Ty and this was damn hard for me. All of that. Kristin destroyed me and the thought of Ty using me too, destroyed me even more. How should I live with all of that? I was already the number one bullied in school. Well, it couldn't get much worse.

Ty looked at me in disbelief and I looked confused back. Did his secret come out or why was he looking like that? Was it true? I was just a toy for him? Did he really have no feelings for me at all? Why wasn't he together with Kristin then or was he cheating on me with her. I sighed and turned around.

''Just go, Ty. I can understand, if you want to leave now and run after Kristin now, that I know the truth. It's not like I also have feelings and it does hurt me that you play with me and that Kristin is right.'' I stated. Sarcasm intended.

I just wanted to walk away, as I felt two strong arms around me and I got confused. Why was Ty holding me up? He had no reason to. He could get together with Kristin now and just leave me alone.

''Tinka, you're getting it totally wrong. I don't want to go after Kristin. I only love you. Kristin is talking bullshit. You're the only girl I love and I will teach her a lesson again and again until she stops bullying you. I love you and I don't deserve you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and the past 5 months were amazing for me. Don't you ever think again, that you're not good enough for me. Kristin is stupid and she just tries to get us break apart but even if that happens, I would never get together with her and would beg for you to take me back until you get back together with me and I really mean it. I would never let you go on purpose.'' he told me.

I turned back around to him, shocked. Was he serious? He does love me? He didn't want Kristin but me? He would never let me go on purpose?

''Really?'' I asked in disbelief and Ty nodded, smiling at me warmly. I smiled back, totally happy and then he put his arms around my waist, while mine wandered in to his hair.

I told him, ''I love you too and I'm so glad to have you. Now, after this is cleared up, I now know that the bullying won't do anything to me, as long as you're by my side.''

Ty smiled and replied, ''I promise that I'll never leave your side.''

I melted right there at that sentence and then we both leaned in and kissed. Kristin was wrong and Ty showed me that I'm better than she could ever be and I had the boy of my dreams, while she was just jealous.

Well, I couldn't complain.


End file.
